


Vis l'adrénaline

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Adrenaline, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: C’était comme s’il ne pouvait pas encore percevoir la fatigue, et il maintenait ce sillage d’adrénaline encore quelques temps avant de décider qu’il était réellement le moment de se reposer.Il savait que Fuma n’était pas pareil, mais il savait aussi comment il avait appris à faire des concessions avec son façon d’être, et en fin à y vivre ensemble, sans faire y peser.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento





	Vis l'adrénaline

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Vis l’adrénaline**

Fini le concert, Kento se sentait toujours particulièrement excité.

C’était comme s’il ne pouvait pas encore percevoir la fatigue, et il maintenait ce sillage d’adrénaline encore quelques temps avant de décider qu’il était réellement le moment de se reposer.

Il savait que Fuma n’était pas pareil, mais il savait aussi comment il avait appris à faire des concessions avec son façon d’être, et en fin à y vivre ensemble, sans faire y peser.

Il avait déjà passé du temps de la fin du concert, et le plus vieux s’avait attardé à se changer, en attendant précisément le moment où eux deux pouvaient rester seuls.

En soupirant, il s’apprêta à se quitter la chemise, mais il pût seulement défaire deux boutons, avant de sentir des mains contre ses anches, et reconnaître la bouche de son copain sur le cou.

« Fuma... » il lui dit avec un sourire, sans se retourner.

« Quoi ? » retapa Kikuchi, et Kento pût facilement imaginer son expression peu innocent même sans le regarder. « Généralement tu es toujours tellement _actif_ après tous concerts que j’ai pensé qu’aujourd’hui ne fasse pas exception. » il laissa glisser les mains de haut en bas et ensuite autre fois debout, en lui caressent lentement et en lui sentant céder facilement à son toucher. « Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé, Ken ? » demanda-t-il après quelques moments, en léchant lascivement une ligne imaginaire long de la gorge du plus jeune.

Kento se sentait déjà comme s’il avait perdu le control, mais il essaya de garder son équilibre assez de lui répondre.

« J’attendais qu’arrives tu pour les enlever, il me semble évident. Par ailleurs, après des concerts tu n’es pas trop anxieux de rentrer à la maison non plus, n’est pas ? »

Kikuchi ne pût pas éviter de rire, et en s’appuyant sur son anche il lui força à se tourner, en embrassant ses lèvres d’une façon presque vorace, en les ouvrant pour demander qu’il fasse le même et en cherchant sa langue avec la sienne, tandis que ses doigts descendaient au-dessus du pantalon et s’enveloppaient autour de l’érection du plus vieux.

Nakajima soupira, inclina la tête et tendit un bras pour faire le même, en savant déjà que aucun des deux allait avoir la résistance nécessaire pour se concéder plus que ça.

Il serra l’autre mais dans l’épaule du plus jeune, en l’écharpant avec les ongles et en poussant de l’avant contre sa main, sans se préoccuper de contenir les gémissements, en se laissant tout de suite aller au rythme frénétique et à l’envie de se consommer jusqu’à l’excitation et l’adrénaline étaient disparues, jusqu’à il pouvait finalement se reposer.

Fuma dut penser le même, et il bougea rapidement les doigts, en s’approchant et en l’embrassant sous son oreille, et ensuite il prit le lobe entre les dents et mordit, en étouffant à peine un crie quand il atteignit l’orgasme dans la main du plus vieux, et il ne dut pas attendre avant que Kento fasse le même.

Nakajima eut un peu de difficulté à rester debout, après, et il s’appuya contre le mur, à la recherche de stabilité.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il à Fuma avec un sourire, quand il fut sûr qu’en parlant sa voix n’allait pas trembler. « Je sais que tu es fatigué, c’est seulement que... »

« C’est seulement que tu as envie. Je le sais. » le plus jeune haussa les épaules, en lui caressant une tempe avec le dos de la main. « Tu es comme ça, non ? Et il est bon, dans un sens, que tu sois si difficile d’épuiser. » il rit. « Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Nakajima grimaça, sans s’en prendre vraiment.

Après quelques moments il se mit debout et il se dépêcha à se déshabiller et à mettre ses vêtements.

Maintenant il avait envie d’aller à la maison pour se reposer. 


End file.
